


Every Me, Every You

by wlxo1



Category: The Walking Dead & Related Fandoms, The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Cheating, Dubious Morality, F/M, Fluff, Older Man/Younger Woman, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Pre-Apocalypse, Smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-13
Updated: 2021-03-08
Packaged: 2021-03-13 22:00:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,678
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29408763
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wlxo1/pseuds/wlxo1
Summary: Negan gets into a fight with Lucille, gets drunk in a bar and has sex with a girl who turns out to be one of his friends' daughter. Things get more complicated when Lucille throws him out and he moves into that friends' house.
Relationships: Negan (Walking Dead)/Original Female Character(s)
Comments: 8
Kudos: 14





	1. Chapter 1

If only Negan knew how things will turn out for both of them in the end, he probably wouldn’t step his foot in the bar that evening.

  
But there he was, sitting at the counter, a glass of whiskey in his hand, observing her playing Pool with one of her gal pals. He was pretty sure that he wasn’t the only man that had cast his covetous eye on her; at least three men tried to buy her a drink that evening, but she declined each one politely, shooting him a glance every time she did so. Negan wasn’t sure which of them started the staring contest, and frankly, it didn’t really matter anymore. The only thing that mattered was that they wanted each other.  
She bends down slightly, her breasts pressing against the velvety surface of the table, causing Negan’s cock to twitch slightly in his pants, her small, delicate hand holding the cue.

  
 _«I win!»_ She cheers proudly, sending the eight ball into the pocket.

  
That’s when he decides to intervene, draping his sherpa jacket around her narrow shoulders.  
 _«You like playing with balls, honey?»_ His voice nothing but a thick whisper, innuendo clear as day in his words.  
 _«Oh, you have no idea, baby.»_ She giggles, adjusting his jacket on her shoulders to her liking. She fishes out a pack of crumpled Morleys out of his pocket, motioning for him to follow her as they exit out of the bar in the cold night.

  
 _«I’m a married man...»_ He says more to himself than her.

He was a married man indeed. Sometimes even happily. Not now, but sometimes.

  
 _«What your wife doesn’t know won’t kill her. Ignorance is a blessing in this case.»_ She chuckles in response, flicking some ash off the tip of her cigarette as Negan continues to ogle her even more shamelessly than before in the dim illumination of streetlights.

  
In the matter of those couple of minutes he came to conclusion that she was at least fifteen years younger than him. Which was not a bad thing, of course, but was still concerning.  
 _«How old are you, sweetheart?»_ He asks just in case. Her face was delicately shaped, with round blue eyes, small nose, full lips and slightly rosy cheeks. It made her look very young, but her body was one of a fully developed woman: round hips, thin waist and breasts that he wasn’t sure would fit in his hands, hugged by a silky black bodycon dress.

  
 _«I’ll be twenty two in a couple of months.»_ She answers, leaving him satisfied with the answer. _«You?»_  
 _«Thirty seven.»_ Negan replies. A sixteen year age gap doesn’t seem to bother her, just like the fact that she’s about to sleep with a married man.

  
She extinguishes her cigarette, getting rid of it and mumbling something about saying goodbye to her friend before vanishing in the doorway, leaving him one on one with his thoughts. He could still leave. Looking back, it was probably the best idea: get in the car, rev up the engine and drive as far from the bar as it was possible. He should’ve thought about his sweet wife Lucille, and how to make things right with her instead of pursuing that girl.

  
 _«You won’t ask where we’re going?»_ Negan clears his throat, one of his hands resting on the steering wheel while the other absentmindedly kneads the warm flesh of her thigh, causing goosebumps to appear on her hot, smooth skin.

  
 _«It’s a one night stand, so I presume a motel?»_ The girl shrugs her shoulders indifferently, staring at the rear view mirror. He wonders if she does it a lot or is he the first one. Judging by how confident she looks and sounds, he’s probably not the first and won’t be the last.

  
 _«You do that often?»_ Negan wonders, holding no ill will; just being curious.

  
_«Yeah, I’m not exactly cut out for all the «til’ death do us apart» bullshit.»_

* * *

  
They start making out in the elevator, their teeth clashing in a passionate kiss, hands roaming each other’s bodies. She’s soft and warm, and her lips taste like cinnamon, Negan makes a mental note, hearing elevator’s chime somewhere in the back of his surroundings. He keeps his hands under her thighs, carrying her to the door and she opens it with shaking hands, impatiently grinding her aching sex on his center.

  
 _«You seem big...»_ She comments, feeling up the prominent bulge in his jeans just to make sure.  
 _«I am big, honey. I wear Magnums.»_ He grins proudly before spinning her around and landing his paws on her hips. She’s shaped like hourglass, he observes, as one of his fingers toys idly with a thin strap of her dress. His thick length rests right between her asscheeks, another evidence of how bad he wants her. So bad that the image of his wife doesn’t even appear in his head, replaced by the young woman in front of him.

  
_«Unzip me, please?»_

  
He doesn’t reply, undoing the zipper of her dress with one swift motion. It pools down with a small thud as she steps out of the silky material, tips of her round breasts stiffening at the contact with cold night air.

  
 _«Wow...»_ Negan breathes out nervously as she turns around to face him, standing right in front of him in nothing but a pair of lacy panties.

  
 _«I don’t think it’s fair.»_ She lets out a giggle, his brows creasing in a silent question. _«I’m practically bare and you haven’t taken anything off.»_

  
Before he could answer with one of his usual witty remarks, she took matters into her own hands, sliding his blue shirt down his broad shoulders.  
 _«Yum.»_ The girl muses, tracing one of the tattoos on his arm with her manicured fingers and he grabs her hand, guiding it under the waistband of his jeans.

  
 _«Perhaps you’ll find something yummier in there, darling...»_ He nips at her pulse point, gently putting some pressure on her shoulders to make her kneel in front of him. She does what she was instructed to do, tugging down his jeans and boxers in the process.

  
His cock is huge, she gulps down nervously, licking her palm and stroking it again. Gathering some precum that already started to leak from his slit, she distributes it around his length for additional lubrication, causing him to moan and roll his eyes in pleasure. He towers above her, his thick fingers winding in her dark brown hair to guide her, but for some reason she still feels like she’s in charge in that situation. Lewd sounds of her slurping on his manhood start to fill otherwise silent room, soon followed by his groans and pants. Her jaw is going to be sore by the time they’re done, just like the rest of her body, but she doesn’t mind. He’s the first man that seems to be worth the effort, and she doubles it, hollowing out her cheeks in an attempt to deepthroat him, earning another loud groan from him.

  
_«I’m not gonna last long if you keep doing that, sweetheart.»_

  
She lets his dick out of her mouth with a vulgar plop, a thin line of saliva connecting her lips with his tip, waiting for his next command.

  
_«Why don’t you get on the bed and show me that sweet ass of yours, huh? No panties.»_

  
Obliging, she got out of her underwear, climbing on the bed and pressing her cheek against the coolness of the bedsheets. Hoisting her ass up, she wiggles it in anticipation, watching him putting on a condom.

  
 _«Good girl.»_ Negan cooes, landing a sharp slap on her right asscheek, watching it jiggle obscenely in front of him. He caresses the stinging flesh before rubbing it with his thumb to soothe the pain a little. _«You ok with me playing with that ass, baby?»_

  
 _«Just be gentle.»_ She nods, pressing her cheek against the mattress again as he starts sliding his manhood inside her quivering walls. _«Ah!»_

  
She never had something so long and thick inside her, but with each merciless snap of his hips she finds herself enjoying it more and more as he rearranges her guts with his thick meat, one of his fingers finding its way to her puckered butthole.

  
 _«Such a cute little hole.»_ He spreads both of her asscheeks apart and she fells wad of spit landing on her untouched hole. Negan starts massaging it before his finger sinks in past the ring of her anus.

  
 _«Oh!»_ She lets out a tiny yelp, his finger adding a new sensation alongside his dick viciously destroying her insides.

  
One of his paws, she’s so fucked out that she can’t quite comprehend which one, loosens it’s grip and travels up the expanse of her back, gathering her hair in a ponytale to yank her hair back. He repositions her body so her spine is pressed up against his broad chest, which makes it easier for him to find the already distended button of her sex and start pressing circles against it. It also allows his girth to slam into her even viciously, the broad tip of his manhood cruelly kissing her cervix with each thrust.

  
 _«I’m gonna cum!»_ She announces and he pinches her clit, bringing her much needed release.

  
He follows suit, pistoning his hips against her shaking body for the last time, letting out what can only be described as an animalistic growl, spilling his load inside a condom.  
He flips her over gently, pressing her shivering, sweaty body against his and giving her a kiss on the temple.

  
 _«Well, that was a pleasure.»_ She announces, placing a small kiss on his nose. He’s grateful that it’s dark both outside and in the room so she can’t see a small blush creeping up his cheeks. _«But I have to go.»_

  
He quirks his eyebrow, watching her slipping back in her panties and dress before grabbing her purse and exiting the room.

  
God, he just had the most intense sex in his life and didn’t even ask what that girls’ name was...


	2. Chapter 2

Next morning met Negan with a ripping headache and dry throat. He groaned, rubbing his eyes in annoyance, warm Virginia sun blinding him for a second.

  
_«Shit...»_ A short expletive left his mouth as he rolled out of bed, drinking in his surroundings. It was safe to say that it wasn’t his bedroom. It wasn’t even his home, it was a cheap motel room, and he couldn’t remember how he got there in the first place. Negan couldn’t recall what happened last night, only how he got in a really bad argument with his sweet Lucille, went downtown to the local bar and oh, shit. He remembered. It took one look in the bin where the used condom was tossed, and he remembered. In graphic details, like her incredibly arching back or soft throaty moans that escaped her lips every time he pushed inside her. A slight twitch of his cock makes him even more ashamed of what he did last night. He should’ve thought about making things right with his wife, not about how alluring and mysterious that girl looked in the dim lights of that shitty bar.

  
_«Fucking fuckity fuck...»_ A line of expletives came out of his mouth in the shape of a grunt when he collected his stuff, finding out that she took his cigarettes and lighter as he stuffed his wallet in the pocket of his jeans before hastily leaving the room.

  
Afternoon sun shines brightly at its zenith by the time Negan gathers some courage to show up at his house, fully aware of the magnitude of disaster that he was about to face.

  
_«Lucille, baby, I’m ho...»_ Is the only thing that he manages to say before being abruptly interrupted by a coffee mug flying into his face. _«Shit, what the shit, baby?»_

  
Their arguments were always heated, but it never got to the point where any kind of physical violence was involved. Until now, apparently. The mug hit the door with a loud noise, smashing to pieces inches away from his face, Lucilles' angry form hovering above him.

  
_«How am I supposed to react to this, hm, Negan? We get into a fight, you spend the night God knows where, you don’t pick up your phone while I can’t fucking sleep there because of how worried I am. Do you have any idea of how worried I was?»_ Lucille tries to conceal a sob, her facial expression morfing from enraged to the worried one.  
A lovesick grin stretches over Negans’ face at her words. She was worried about him.

  
_«I spent the night at the motel, baby. Thought I’ll give you some time to cool down a bit, you know?»_ He makes a little step towards his wife, taking her hand in his and putting a light kiss on her knuckles.

  
_«Great. You’ve spent the night at some sketchy motel with some skunk while I was crying my heart, waiting for you. Fantastic!»_ She pulls her hand back, accusing him of things she deep down knew he did. She couldn’t prove it, but she knew he did it. Her gut feeling never failed her, not in those types of things at least. She saw right through his bullshit.

  
_«Darlin’, please, you’re overreacting. You know I love you...»_ He does sound sincere when he says that, it’s just simply not enough for her anymore. They’re falling apart ever since they’ve started trying for that baby. Both of them wanted to be parents desperately, especially Negan, but it wasn’t working. Their insides just weren’t cooperating. That’s probably why he started shutting down, drinking on the weekends with his friends instead of having alone time with her and flirting with other women when he thought she wasn’t listening and watching.

  
She was so fucking tired of that: being shoven in a the background because of her inability to give him a son or a daughter. She wanted to be a parent as much as he did, and it broke her heart that he didn’t see that.

  
_«I’m just so tired of all of this...»_ Lucille sighed, feeling his hands clutching tightly around her waist, his lips attaching to that sensitive spot on her neck only he knew made her squirm in pleasure.

  
_«Stop it, Negan, please.»_ She moaned slightly, trying to detach her body from his hands and lips. _«You smell like whiskey and skanky perfume.»_

  
He lets her go, not wanting to bring her any more discomfort than he already did. She goes upstairs, motioning for him to follow her. There’s a suitcase standing next to their bed, some of the shelves of the closet that were considered his were empty, alongside his nightstand and his bathroom shelf, probably. He wasn’t sure about the nightstand, but Lucilles’ demeanor was telling him so.

  
_«Just go away, please? I need a break.»_ She sighed, rubbing her temples. _«From you. From everything.»_

  
_«Baby, I’m your husband. Whatever is happening to you, we can work it out. Just don’t shut me down, please.»_ He sits next to her on their shared bed, placing a small kiss on top of her head. He hates to see her like that: empty and broken, and the fact that he’s causing her to feel that way makes him feel even more guilty. Maybe she was right, and he should give her some space to figure things out. If she keeps on being so stressed and unhappy, there would be no way they’ll be able to make that baby.

  
_«Where should I go?»_ He asks, knowing fully well that he is grasping at straws at this point. He still couldn’t believe that she was really going to throw him out. He knew she loved him. And he loved her, even though he did a shitty thing last night.

  
_«I don’t know, Negan. Figure this out. You’re a big boy.»_ Lucille shrugs her shoulders before rising from the bed and motioning for him to follow her yet again. He grabs his suitcase, following her before they abruptly stop at the front door.

  
_«You know I love you, baby.»_ Negan gives it another shot, tipping his head slightly to kiss his wife goodbye. His lips brush a millimeter from hers, and she even lunges forward a little to meet his mouth before placing her hand firmly against his chest.

  
_«Are you sure about that?»_ She asks before making him cross the threshold and slamming the door in front of his face.

  
For the first time in his entire life, he wasn’t.

* * *

  
Negan found himself in a local supermarket a couple of hours after, cooped up in a long line with his suitcase in one hand and a bottle of gin in the other. He was going to be spending the night alone for the first time in almost twenty years, and he found no better thing to do than lock himself up in the motel room and get shitfaced. He couldn’t do it in the bar, there was always a possibility of the last night events happening again, only with different woman.

  
_«Shit, man, watch where you going...»_ Negan croaked with annoyance when someone in the line pushed him, ripping him out of his thoughts.

  
_«Sorry, my bad...»_ Strangely familiar male voice behind him started apologizing feverishly. _«Negan?»_

  
Negan turned around on the balls of his feet, a shocked grin stretching on his face.

  
It was his old pal Arnie. They went to the same High School and were on the football team together.

  
_«Arnie, man, is that you?»_ He still couldn’t believe his eyes. Arnie looked like an exact copy of himself, only twenty something years old: he still wore the same plaid shirt and grey t-shirt underneath it, but now he was also sporting a pair of simple black glasses. _«Long time no see, huh?»_

  
_«Yeah, man, it’s been almost twenty years. Maybe even longer...»_ They kept chatting as the line moved, reminiscing about the old times. _«What are you up to these days?»_

  
Negan froze for a second, contemplating about whether he should tell Arnie about his fight with Lucille. Maybe he should. It’s not like he has anyone to share this with, most of his friends would just brush it off, telling him not to worry and find a side piece to relieve some pressure with her.

  
_«I got in a little argument with my wife and she threw me out. Accused me of cheating and said she needed some time to process some thing and other bullshit, you know?»_ He complained, intentionally leaving the part when he actually cheated out of the story.

  
_«Did you actually cheat?»_ Arnie asked, narrowing his eyebrows a little. Smart bastard.

  
_«Of course no. She’s just being paranoid, that’s all.»_ Negan shrugged his shoulders, lying again.

  
_«Well, maybe you should just let her cool down a little. She was always a damn spitfire. I assume we’re talking about Lucille?»_ Arnie chuckled, filling his bags with groceries as Negan waited for him with a bottle of gin in his hands that he already paid for. Truth be told, the reason why Negan and Arnie stopped being friends was always clear for Negan. Arnie was in love with Lucille too, but she chose him, and Arnie, being the noble bastard he is, stepped away. _«Anyway, why don’t you crush at my place for a while? I’m sure she’ll be back to normal again in a couple of weeks...»_ Arnie offered as they carried the groceries to his old Pontiac.

  
_«Will your family be okay with this?»_ Negan asked, not wishing to be third-wheeling in someone else’s household. Still, he didn’t knew how long Lucille would be mad at him and until when he would be able to pay for the motel room.

  
_«Oh, I’ve been divorced for almost fifteen years now. My daughter just moved in with me a couple of weeks ago, but she mostly spends her time with friends outside the house or in her room, so you wouldn’t probably cross paths that much. She’s an angel nonetheless, so I don’t think it would be a big problem for her.»_ Another man reassured, locking the trunk of his car with a small clicking noise.

  
Maybe it wasn’t a bad idea after all.

* * *

  
_«Maddie, sweetheart, can you please go downstairs for a couple of minutes?»_ Madeline heard her fathers voice calling out for her. _«I’ve got something to tell you.»_

  
_«I’ll be there in a minute, daddy!»_ She replied, checking herself out in the huge mirror that stood in the corner of her small room. God, she missed her room back in New York terribly, the memories of her and her mom furnishing it together making a small tear well in the corner of her eye for a split second. Blinking it away as fast as she could, she looked at herself for the last time, admiring how good she looked in that vintage Thierry Mugler dress that her mother brought her from one of her business trips in Paris.

  
Letting out a small sigh, she picked her purse up from the nightstand, making sure that all of the essentials were there: chocolate flavored Morleys that she borrowed from the man that she hooked up with last night, perfume bottle, lighter, a courtesy of the same man, lipgloss and a condom. She wasn’t planning on sleeping with her date, but just in case...

  
_«Hey, daddy, you wanted to tell me something?»_ She asked, leaning on the doorway of the small kitchen.

  
Oh shit. There was no fucking way. She gulped down nervously, suddenly feeling like all of the oxygen was drained out of the room.

  
_«Uhm, well, Negan, I would like you to meet my daughter, Madeline.»_ Her dad choked out nervously, probably sensing the room filling with tension. _«Maddie, this is my friend, Negan. He’s going to live with us for a couple of weeks before things at his house get a little more stable...»_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hey everyone,this is sort of a filler chapter but I hope you'll like it. real fun will start in the next chapters. I would love to see some kudos and hear your thoughts as always!


End file.
